The objective of this proposal for a third national conference is to promote communication and collaboration among the Epi-Stat Directors and Data Coordinators of Cancer Centers. A survey conducted among the Data Coordinators and Epi-Stat Directors from more than 25 cancer centers served to guide the planning of the program scheduled for March 7-8, 1978, in Washington, D.C. Workshops are planned in: methodology of controlled clinical trials, methodology of analysis of survival data, review of collaborative case-control study protocols, quality of life scale development and computer methodology in data base management. The conference will be coordinated with the scientific program that is planned for the American Society of Preventive Oncology on March 9-10, 1978, in Washington, D.C. To achieve this objective, this proposal is submitted to obtain funds to convene the conference, enable one planning meeting of the executive committee and to provide administrative support for these activities.